


主线

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo





	主线

拉二是一个鳏夫，30岁左右，大公司的总裁。  
他的两个儿子在近几年分别因为事故和意外去世了，身体本来就不太好的妻子也因为孩子的去世受到了太大的打击也病逝了，虽然他有很多情人，但真正称得上挚爱的人始终还是前妻，妻子的去世让他非常难过，精神萎靡了一段时间，在之后的半年甚至都没有再去见过其他的女人，埋头工作到过劳。  
然后咕哒呢，19岁，是拉二对手公司找的一个女大学生卧底，咕哒父母双亡无依无靠，最重要的人是青梅竹马的玛修。很差钱，因为报酬很高才来做的这件事，做之前就已经做好了付出一切的准备。  
然后咕哒就装成找工作的大学生去拉二公司应聘，拉二一眼就看上了咕哒，觉得她金色的眼睛好像太阳一样，同时一眼就看出来咕哒是对家公司找来的卧底，心情处在低沉状态实在是太久也想走出来直面现实了，刚好也觉得这小姑娘很有意思想和她周旋着玩玩，就直接破例把她聘成了自己的贴身秘书。  
咕哒觉得这样在拉二身边肯定会快就能到手了，但是没想到现在的拉二是个完全没有私生活的工作狂，对咕哒的要求很苛刻，和之前调查的那种浪子总裁不太一样，咕哒完全就没什么时间去偷机密资料，上线又催得很紧，所以就咬咬牙决定勾引拉二，混进他家里先看一看。  
于是咕哒就开始试着穿黑丝一字裙那种很性感的衣服，扣子故意拉得很低啊，裙子拉得很高啊，故意低头露事业线给拉二看啊，就成功把本来就有点这种意思的拉二给勾引上了，就把咕哒给带回家了。  
拉二的客厅还摆着前妻的照片啊，之前一家三口的全家福那些，咕哒也大概掌握了他过去有些资料，就觉得道德上有些过意不去，很想跑，但是还是被拉二拉回来了，并且就这样被按在餐桌上草了。  
因为禁欲太久，拉二就特别粗暴，力道也很大，把咕哒抱起来操的时候，连衣服都没有脱，就撕开她丝袜的档部，把内裤划到一边，抬高她一条腿就操进去了。因为经验很丰富，拉二一插进去就看出来咕哒是处女了，但是还是故意问自己和她之前的男人比怎么样，有没有让她舒服，水很多果然你很满意吧，发现咕哒很在意放在架子上前妻照片视线的时候还说自己对不起亡妻都是因为她勾引自己一类的，把咕哒说得特别羞耻，但身体又忍不住被搞得一直高潮，水把拉二的裤子都喷湿了，后来还被拉二内射了进去，积攒了半年的精液全部灌进了咕哒子宫，直接把她干晕了过去，完全没有给她去找资料的时间。  
而且之后回公司以后拉二也没放过咕哒，就会在例会前强制在咕哒小穴里塞跳蛋啊，在开会的时候突然打开啊，在厕所里捉包想要把跳蛋取出来的咕哒，就着跳蛋还在里面的状态直接草进去，让跳蛋顶着子宫旋转到最大功率，直接把她在隔间里操失禁一类的。  
每天咕哒都被拉二玩弄得疲惫不堪，每次都想要辞职走人，但是又想到自己都付出了这么多了还是咬咬牙想留下来。然后终于有一天，她得到了关于拉二秘密资料的情报，高高兴兴地跑去拉二的办公室，从桌侧的红木暗门里找到了一个牛皮袋，但是打开之后，发现的却全都是自己的照片。  
有普通在上班时候的照片，有跪着给拉二口交含着肉棒的照片，有阴蒂上贴着跳蛋喷水的特写，还有被干晕之后小穴流白浆抽搐的照片。咕哒看到的时候差点被吓晕了过去，连忙把照片收拾起来想要跑人，没想到这时候头顶一下子被阴影所笼罩了，拉二冷漠的声音从头顶传来。  
“还以为能玩更久一点啊…”  
“你知道失败的间谍都是什么下场吗？”  
咕哒想跑但是马上被拉二抓回来用绑在了老板椅上，然后撕开咕哒的丝袜，双腿大开架在扶手上的那种。  
拉二先是往咕哒的小穴里开始塞收藏的高级钢笔，钢笔正好抵住咕哒的子宫颈，就留出钢笔头在外面，钢笔头的夹子还正好抵住咕哒的阴蒂，拉二还故意搅动钢笔，笔头在阴蒂上来扯去的，一边和咕哒说余的办公室玻璃外面是看不到里面的，你大可尽情的叫出来，只不过到时候大家进来，余可就保不准你会怎么样了，一边还继续往里面塞了四五只，把咕哒里面塞得满满的。  
咕哒抽泣着怕被听见不敢出声，拉二说完就慢条斯理地拉开裤链，把肉棒塞到咕哒的嘴里，强硬地命令她给自己口，还一边玩弄她的乳头和豆豆，威胁她绝对不可以把钢笔掉出来不然掉出来几个就内射她几次。  
咕哒拼命忍着想找办法逃走，但是没过多久拉二的肉棒已经被她舔得很硬了，拉二就说不错 那么余就给你奖励吧，一边说，一边残忍的用手直接弹了咕哒的小豆豆，就又痛又爽的高潮了，因为要忍耐声音，脸都皱的扭曲了，钢笔顺着喷出来的水一只一只地啪嗒啪嗒掉在地上。  
不等咕哒缓过来，拉二就把肉棒直接插到底，娇小的咕哒几乎被拉二整个压进了真皮座椅里，又完全没办法反抗精壮的拉二，还要听拉二说敢叫出来就把咕哒推出去，让咕哒的同事轮奸这个不知廉耻勾引对家老板，被强暴也能高潮的淫乱婊子。  
咕哒只能流着泪发出小声的呜咽，一边摇头说自己不是婊子，一边求拉二放过自己自己就供出上家谁，拉二不仅不听还扯下了自己的领带把咕哒的眼睛蒙住，把咕哒抱起来一边走一边操，然后把咕哒贴在办公室的玻璃面上，吓咕哒现在所有人都在看到，说待会大家都会来干你，冷冰冰的玻璃以及被蒙住眼的恐惧使得咕哒变得很敏感，死死忍住声音但是没忍住潮吹了，淫水喷溅在玻璃上，还听到外面有人说老板房间里有什么动静，受到的刺激太大就晕死过去了。  
醒来的时候发现自己还在被操，穴口都被干麻了，屁股底下全都是水，子宫又酸又痛，拉二一边干咕哒一边还严肃地处理报表，本来快高潮了也不顾及咕哒的感受一通狂干，把咕哒完全当飞机杯一样使用，最后精液喷里面的时候又把咕哒玩失禁了。咕哒就很惨地倒在办公桌上，眼神无神地颤抖着喷着白浆，腿都合不上了，最后还剩了一点力气。  
她说了——

“……你、这种男人，难怪…会留不住家人，出去之后，绝对…不会放过你的…” A线

https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538884

“…不要…再继续了…真的，饶了我吧…我什么都可以做的…求你了…” B线

https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538923

AB线的咕哒交换的番外和彩蛋（请看完AB线再倒回来） https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538935


End file.
